The Queen is Missing!
by JanuaryBlizzard2000
Summary: A jelsa fic (sort of) also brave, tangled and httyd. Rapunzel convinced the big four to come with her to visit Arendalle, once there they meet Anna who is frantic about her sister's disappearance. The big four Anna and Kristoff set out in search of the missing queen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I can't wait for you to meet them I said excitedly; I haven't seen my cosines sense the coronation.

Yes, you have told us that a million times, but what are they like? Merida asked

well, Anna very outgoing and awkward and her sister well... I think Elsa and jack are going to get along very well I said with a smile.

Look there it is I said pointing to a castle rising up in front of us I stared to run. I reached the gates and looked back at the others "hurry up!" I yelled back at them. I walked thru the gates in to the Court yard it was even more beautiful then I remembered the fountains were frozen in amazing ice sculptures and a gentle lair for frost covered the roof top. jack merida and hiccup had made it to the Court yard. wow said jack running his hand over one of the ice sculptures "how do they stay frozen in this heat"

that's our little secret said a voice behind me. I turned to see my cousin Anna I tacked her with a hug. Anna these are my friends Jack, merida and hiccup I said as ways of introduction.

Anna? A tall blond guy came and put his hands on Anna's shoulders.

"Rapunzel you remember Kristoff" Anna said

"Yes I do" I said

A reindeer bumped its head on kristoff's back. Sven do you remember Rapunzel he asked the reindeer.

Sven gave him a look like "of course" I reached to rub his head.

So Anna were is Elsa? I asked

Anna and Kristoff exchanged worried looks, she's not hear, she's gone.

Thanks for reading, please Read and review, thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We woke up this morning and she was gone Anna told us.

Even Olaf is gone Kristoff chimed in.

Wait who? Jack asked

Olaf he is our … friend Anna explained.

Ok tell us what happened I said

"Well she was acting a bit funny over the last few days wanting to be alone more than normal." Anna said "I just figured that it was an old habit from when we were kids."

"that night we heard screaming form her room when we got there she was asleep and looked perfectly fine" Kristoff continued

Jacks expression had darkened.

"The mountains" Anna said hopefully, "what about the mountains."

"Well it is where we found her last time" Kristoff said

"Wait, last time" hiccup asked

"At her coronation she … well ran away and we found her in the mountains" Anna told us.

"then let's go" I said

"It's not going to be that easy Kristoff said the mountains are hip deep in snow."

At the word snow jack smiled in a way the made my want to duck for cover.

"what are we going to need to climb it" I asked?

Kristoff stared to tick thing s off on his fingers.

Anna had some of the servants bring hiccup, merida and I some clothes.

After we gathered up all the supplies we made our way to the base of the mountains.

They loomed above us. I could see snow on the peeks.

Look I said pointing I think I see something glittering.

"That's where we are headed" said Kristoff Leading the way in to the trees.

R&R i am always up for some constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

Pov Jack (sorry I forgot to do this on Rapunzel's)

We got up higher in the mountains were the snow was thicker.

The others had to slog thru it. "Oh those poor suckers" I thought

I threw a snow ball that nailed hiccup right in the face.

"Knock it off jack, we can't all be Guardians" he spat at me.

I felt a snow ball hit the back of my head. I turned to see who had thrown it. Anna was giggling behind her hands.

I scooped up a pile of snow and threw it at her, she bucked and it hit Kristoff behind her. He grabbed a handful of snow and chucked it at me. After that I was being pelted form all sides mercilessly.

The sky had darkened around us and the wind had picked up.

"Jack?"

"What?" I said aloud.

"None of us said anything." Merida told me.

"Oh jack"

"You mean you can't hear that?" I asked the group.

"Don't you remember me jack?"

That voice I know that voice.

"What voice" asked hiccup in exasperation.

"Jack you are really starting to scare me!" Rapunzel said stepping close to her cosine.

Just a bit further Kristoff told us just over this ridge.

We crested the mountain, siting between the next peek and the mountain drop off there was a castle.

"What happened" Anna said

The castle was lit in a sickly black light with red coming from inside.

"The fun is just beginning Jack"!

reviews

katiebug1017: sorry for the confusion i keep forgetting that i know what is going to happen and the readers don't.


	4. Chapter 4

Pov jack

"ANNA!"I voice called out

"ELSA I'm coming" Anna called back frantically.

She ran for the steps to the castle entrance we were all on her heals. We reached the door and pushed on it the door sated firmly shut. "Push harder!" Anna yelled in desperation. We all put our full weight in the doors. They swung open dumping us on the floor.

"You finally found me, Jack"

"Who…who was that Rapunzel" asked.

"You herd it too" I said in astonishment.

"It? I'm insulted"

I know that voice I muttered as anna led the way deeper into the castle. We reached what looked like a great hall the red light seemed to be coming for this room.

"ELSA!" Anna cried rushing to her sister who was crumpled on the floor. We all cambered over to Elsa.

Elsa was alive and shaking. "He's hear that…that man form my dreams" Elsa stammered.

Dreams I asked turning to face the other side of the room.

"Surprise, Jack!"

There on the other side of the room was a man, tall, dark, the stuff of nightmares.

R&R, thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Pov Jack

Pitch I snarled at him raising my staff.

Who? Anna asked

I will deal with these insects in a moment. He flicked his wrist at my friends and black and red nightmare sand sprang from the walls binding them with chains and gaging them.

"How are you here"? I asked

Pitch walked over to Elsa and Anna.

"They pulled me back to this world" pitch said

"How"? I asked

"With nightmares!"

He walked over to Elsa and ran his hand over her hair.

"These two have powerful nightmares." isn't that right snow queen?"

"Snow queen?"

"They didn't tell you?" "This one is like you."

"Like me?"

"Yes, haven't you been lessening!" he roared at me "but that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?"

I herd rustling behind me I turned to see Elsa fighting ageist the chains. I saw her hands starting to slide free.

On three I mouthed at her and she nodded. I turned back to pitch my staff raised again.

"One" I thought

"Two"

Reviews

KatieBug1017 : if you could explain what was confusing i might be able to clear things up.


	6. Chapter 6

Pov Elsa

I fought ageist the chains the white haired boy turned to me.

On three he mouthed and I nodded I really had no idea how he was planning to attack the man he called pitch with just that staff but we are on the same page.

"One!" I thought slipping my hands a bit further out of the black chains.

"Two!"

"Three!" yelled the boy but I was one step ahead I hand pulled free of the chains ,ripped of the gag I turned to pitch and let my power lose he was pushed back to the wall by razor sharp spikes of ice.

"H... how did you do that!" the boy stammered

"What are you waiting for that can't hold him forever!" I yelled at him.

"Quite right." said pitch from behind us.

He flung his hand out at us and everything except our heads were incised in the sticky black sand.

"Just for that" he continued "I will be taking them with me"

He had the sand drag over Anna Kristoff and at boy's friends to the shadow of the chandler and just like that they were gone.

"Have fun Jack" was the last thing he said before stepping into the shadow himself and vanishing.

Read and review , thanks


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I'm so sorry that it took so long i have had a bit of writers block but hear it is ,next update should be soon.

POV Elsa

I pulled at the sand binding me to the wall It stretched and melded away.

The boy whom pitch had called jack was pulling the sand of the sweatshirt. He looked a little shocked.

"Oh north is going to be so pissed" he muttered

Who? I asked

"Nobody!" he replied.

"Where did he take my sister? i asked

He had turned his back on me and was heading toured my balcony.

Let me repeat myself! I said louder "where did he take my sister!"

He didn't answer.

"How did you do that." he asked finally his back still to me.

Do what?

That thing with the ice he replied

I have been able to do that ever since I was a kid I told him.

Really he said turning around but no looking at me

Yes, but that doesn't matter, we need to find my sister.

Maybe that would be easier if I had any idea why pitch is back in the first place, and then I might be ….. He snapped looking up at me.

He saw my expiration of desperation and the words died in his throat.

Ok he said I'm sorry, but I don't have any idea.

What about that person you were talking about I asked after a while.

North is…. Well he won't be to happy he replied running a hand thru his hair.

Well if it's our only shot, you're just going to have to face the music.


	8. Help

OK guys i need your help i realized i am stuck with this story so it is time for you to step in.

review this chapter and give me some Suggestions or ideas you might have.

Thanks


End file.
